


[NSFW ART] Under Your Spell

by Cosmo Cat (magicalmysticalmanservant)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmysticalmanservant/pseuds/Cosmo%20Cat
Summary: Merry Christmas! For Merthurallure, for the Round Table Gift Exchange 2020. Never drawn Mordred before, so here we go! Tagged as non-con because it depicts mind control.
Relationships: Merlin/Mordred (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Round Table Gift Exchange 2020





	[NSFW ART] Under Your Spell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MerthurAllure (Kirbymatsu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbymatsu/gifts).




End file.
